Lucy Weston
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = Universal Monsters | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = London, England | known relatives = | status = | born = 1910 Date approximated based upon the age of actress Frances Dade. | died = 1931 The fashions and hairstyles of the film indicate that it takes place in the same year in which it was produced. | 1st appearance = Dracula (1931) | final appearance = | actor = Frances Dade }} Lucy Weston is based upon the character of Lucy Westenra as first depicted in Bram Stoker's 1897 novel, Dracula. The character has gone through many permutations, but is present in nearly all film adaptations of Stoker's work. In the original 1931 film classic, Dracula, by Universal Pictures, Lucy is presented as a socialite and is played by actress Frances Dade. Biography Lucy was a young woman who lived in London, England during the early 20th century. She was a close friend of Mina Seward. In 1931, Lucy accompanied Mina, her father Doctor Seward and Mina's fiancé, John Harker to the opera. There, they met a gentleman who introduced himself as Dracula. Lucy was immediately infatuated with Dracula, particularly when she learned that Dracula had only recently purchased Carfax Abbey in Whitby. Lucy remarked about how the abbey always reminded her of an old toast called Lofty Timbers: The walls around are bare Echoing to our laughter As though the dead were there. Pass a cup to the dead already A round for the next to die That night, Mina decided to spend the night at Lucy's place in town. She poked fun at Lucy's strange attraction to Dracula even to the extent of mocking the count's strong accent. Lucy defended herself by saying she found Dracula to be fascinating. Dracula came to Lucy's home that evening. He transformed into a bat and began flying outside her window. Entering through the window, he turned back into human form and bit Lucy upon the throat while she slept. She died soon after. Doctor Seward examined her body and determined that her death was caused by an extreme loss of blood. A short time later, Lucy rose from the dead as a vampire. She began stalking the streets around Whitby seeking out easy prey. A newspaper article reported a strange woman matching Lucy's description enticing small children with the promise of sweets and then biting them on the neck when they drew in close. That same evening, Mina had a chance encounter with Lucy Weston. Lucy visited her at Mina's bedroom window and was described as having a hungry look about her "like a wild animal". She then turned and fled back into the darkness. Mina recounted the story to Professor Van Helsing. Notes & Trivia * In the film, the character is credited only as Lucy, but Doctor Seward addresses her by her full name Lucy Weston. * Lucy's Spanish counterpart in Drácula is named Lucia Weston and is played by Carmen Guerrero. See also External Links * * Lucy Weston at Wikipedia * Lucy Weston at Horror Film Wiki References ---- Category:Dracula (1931)/Characters Category:1910/Character births Category:1931/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies